


I Was Made For Lovin' You

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Porn, Big Brother Dean, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Comedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Bar, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean turns up at Stanford looking for his brother after two years apart. It's a happy reunion which will cement their unconventional relationship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Made For Lovin' You

It was 11 pm when Dean pulled up outside Sams' dorm. Nausea had kicked in and the whiskey from his flask wasn't helping. He hadn't called ahead and the building was in darkness as he attempted to pick the lock discreetly.   
“Hey. Can I help you?”   
Dean concealed his lock pick in his palm and turned around slowly.  
“I was looking for a friend. You live here?”  
The guy nodded, watching Dean carefully. The good thing about Dean Winchester was that he was hard to read and ridiculously charming, especially to complete strangers he needed to lie to.  
“Who are you looking for?”  
“Sam. Sam Winchester.”  
“The tall dude?”  
“Yeah.” Dean laughed. “The tall dude.”  
“He'll be at Lucky's tonight. It's a bar, three blocks down. You can’t miss it.”  
“He works there?”  
The guy politely pushed past Dean, keys jangling in his hand.   
“Yeah. You could say that.”   
“Thanks.”   
Dean walked back to the car, deep in thought ‘You could say that.’ What the hell did that mean? Lucky’s really was unmissable. A cacophony of tacky neon lights, torn bill posters hanging from the brick walls and seriously loads of gay men. Loads.   
Dean parked the Impala right outside using his Dean Winchester parking permit. ‘I'll park where the hell I want.’ Exiting the car, he leaned on the roof and nodded to himself. At least it's a job.   
Sam was nowhere to be seen as his brother ordered himself a beer. Behind the bar were two guys. One in nothing more than a pair of jean shorts.   
“You look outta place, honey.”   
“That obvious huh?” Dean grinned around his beer bottle.   
“Just a touch.”  
“In fact I'm looking for someone. Do you have a Sam working here?”  
The bartender nodded.   
“We have two. One isn't working today, the other one, he'll be on in a little while.”  
“On?”  
The bartender pointed toward the small round stage. All glossy floor and glittering backdrop and its centerpiece a shiny metal pole. Dean frowned. Perhaps Sam wasn't working tonight after all. Oh, but he really was.   
The lights dimmed around the bar, the noise levels crept up as a single spotlight appeared on the stage.  
“This is Sam now.” The bartender smirked. “He’s quite the star, you know.”  
Dean laughed nervously, dismissing any thoughts that it could possibly be HIS Sam about to come out and dance around a pole.  
His curiosity got the better of him and made to move toward the stage, something he and all the other guys in the room agreed on.   
The intro to ‘Cherry Pie’ pounded through the sound system just as a body appeared behind the sparkling voile drapes. Dean knew his brothers’ body too well and at that moment he chugged his beer to the very last drop. Call it Dutch courage.  
The white hot pants were snug. Encasing his tight little ass and grazing his shaven lower stomach. The crop top too, oh man that was tiny, plunging and finished off with neat navy blue stripes. It was the sailor's hat which got Dean. Perched on his head, his glossy brown hair flicking out prettily underneath it. Dean retreated a little, his stomach was doing somersaults and his mind, well that didn’t know what the fuck it was doing.  
Sam was like liquid. His sharp hips moved like waves as he dropped to his knees, right at the very edge of the stage, men already filling his hot pants with grubby dollar bills. He wasn’t behaving like any ‘exotic dancer’ Dean had seen before. He had spent many hours if not days in ‘nudie’ bars and strip joints and while the girls were hot and there were tits and ass, they never looked that happy. Always vacant and elsewhere. Unlike Sam now. His smiley dimples were working as much as his groin was.  
Dean bit his lip, he wanted Sam to see him. Before his brother had left for Stanford, Dean had taken some risks in trying to keep him from leaving. It had caused a confrontation Sam hadn't wanted. They were a mess and the mess needed cleaning.  
He worked himself through the crowd, slowly getting nearer to his gyrating little brother, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled $20 bill, he flattened it out, folded it, then pushed his way a little closer. Head down, he placed himself directly in front of Sams' bucking hips. He raised his hand and reached out slowly looking up at Sam, the twenty waving in front of his face. Sam opened his mouth and grinned like a maniac.  
“Oh My God, Dean!”   
Dean couldn’t hear him above the music, but knew what he had said. He could barely contain his happiness but gladly offered his junk to his brother. Dean smirked and tucked the bill into his hot pants, middle finger exploring a little further than was allowed. Sam bit his lip then broke every single rule in the book by grabbing his brother by the collars of his leather jacket and pulling him in for a lingering kiss. The gathered crowd went crazy.   
Sam pulled away, leaving in his wake a red-faced big brother. Deans' eyes widened as if to say 'the fuck you doing?' But Sam didn't seem the slightest bit fazed. He gently shoved his brother away and continued his teasing set.  
Dean couldn't do much else but enjoy the view with the rest of hungry crowd. He was grabbed excitedly by the arm, a sudden mouth pressed up against his ear.  
“You lucky bastard! Are you Sams' boyfriend?” An excitable patron grabbed his arm.  
Dean leaned back, smirking. He was gonna risk it.  
“Nah,” He shouted over the now fading music. “I'm his brother.”  
The inquisitive guy narrowed his eyes for a moment. There was nothing about Dean's persona that screamed liar. The guy smirked and leaned into Dean.  
“That is fucking dirty hot.”   
Dean was desperate to see Sam and so followed him backstage as he finished up, weaving through a group of slick bodied half naked men, all with confused looks on their faces 'Who invited the straight guy?'  
Sam grabbed his brother's hand, leading him to the back of the bar and underneath an iron stairwell. He pulled him in, his body was covered in shimmering glitter and sweat. He smelled of peaches and body lotion and Dean thought he was going to die.  
“De. What are you doing here?”  
“By the looks of you, sweetheart. Tonight I'm going to be doing something which resembles you.”  
Sam tugged on his brother's leather jacket, that oh so heady smell that was so familiar. It smelled of home.  
“Seriously, though, De. Are you shocked? I mean, I just do it for the money.”  
“All you strippers say that.” Dean chuckled deeply.  
“I'm an exotic dancer, thank you.”  
“Oh okay then.” Sarcastic. “What's your stage name? Equality?” Dean got a playful slap for that.  
“Still funny. No well, I was working the bar but then someone suggested it and I couldn't think of a reason to say no.”  
“Money good?”  
“So good. Plus they all know I'm not gay. Well, I am but-” Sam pulled his brother in closer still and pressed his glossy lips against Deans' full mouth. ”-only for you, big brother.”  
“Damn, Sammy. Can we get outta here? I've had an awkward boner since you walked out on that stage. You look fucking hot.”  
“I'll change.” Sam made to move, but Dean grabbed his wrists.  
“Nah. I'm gonna walk you outta here, like this, through the front door, holding your hand. I want every one of those men to see who I'm taking home tonight.”  
“Oh my God. You're crazy. If only they knew we were brothers too.” Sam squeaked as Dean held his hand and walked out toward the bar.   
“One of 'em already does.”  
“Huh?” It was loud.  
“Nothin'.”

Deans' walk of pride was accompanied by a round of applause and cheering. Apparently, Sam was quite the prize and Dean had come first. He loved it, of course. He would, he's Dean Winchester.  
Sam beamed as Baby caught his eye as they left the bar. She was a sight for sore eyes even if she was parked haphazardly, ass-end hanging on the sidewalk.  
“Awesome parking,” Sam commented.   
“I try my best. Oh and-” Dean leaned over the roof of the Impala.”-the reason I'm actually here is because Dad has been missing for two weeks. It has no relevance to what is happening right now but as it's an alternative version of what happened when I came to get you at Stanford, I thought I should kinda mention it, just to keep it within the context of the canon story. But it really don't matter right now because I'm taking you back to your dorm to fuck your pretty brains out. It's called 'Porn without plot.”  
Sam frowned, his mouth slowing turning upside down.  
“Dean, what the? Did you buy the weird pot again?”  
“Get in the car.”  
Even though Sam was used to 'exposing' himself on stage in tiny outfits the size of tissues, standing outside his dorm trying to find keys in his bag was a little embarrassing. Dean had insisted that he kept the hat on too and his body had broken out in severe goosebumps, Dean noticed and did the gentlemanly thing and dry humped him to keep him warm.  
“Dean! I'm trying to find keys. And oh my God-” His voice dropped to a whisper. -”your dick is really hard.”  
“Yeah I know. And I'm gonna fuck you with it. Twice. Hard.”  
Sam shook his head and sighed happily has he finally located his keys. Door unlocked and opened it, he grabbed his brothers hand and wasted no time dragging him to his room. He threw his bag on the floor. And then they both stopped. Watching one another. Both softly panting in sync. Dean hesitated, he wanted to just leap on him, push him to the ground and suck face but the tension was sparking and he was getting high on it. Instead, he kicked off his boots, his eyes falling over Sams' beautiful curves. He lost his pants and then his jacket, which he threw on the bed with a smirk.  
Sam made to move. His voice barely a whisper.  
“De. Please, baby.”  
Dean licked his mouth, all of it. Tongue teasing the corners, sliding along his bottom lip and flicking seductively over the top. His t-shirt hit the floor and then his underwear, now naked except for his amulet.  
“I'm gonna tell you what I'm gonna do. 'kay?” Dean walked toward Sam slowly. “I'm gonna kiss ya. First. Might even bite ya. Then I'm gonna open you up on my jacket. Oh, baby, I know how much you love the smell of the leather-” Dean was in front of Sam, their bodies only slightly touching. “-and then, when I think you're ready enough, I'm gonna fuck ya-” Dean slipped his fingers between his brothers, his mouth obscenely close, laced with faint beer. “-so fucking hard.” He nipped at Sams' lips. His brother groaned out of frustration, the noise filled Deans' mouth. He caved and backed Sam against the door and kissed him almost savagely.  
Dean's fingers pressed against his brothers sharp hip bones, drawing him closer, their dicks rutting. Sams hot pants now sporting a gorgeous wet patch of pre-come as Deans ran free, his weeping slit, red and swollen.   
"God. You taste divine."  
"Divine?" Sam smirked. It wasn't a word he had ever heard Dean use.   
"Yeah. Fucking divine." Dean was serious. “You got a problem with that little brother?"  
Sam shook his head then felt his knees buckle as Dean's fingers felt inside his hot pants, slowly milking his dick, even more pre-come slicking the head. The inside of his forearm gently grazed Sams' belly as he pumped his dick, carefully, mannered but hard.  
“I ain't had dick in a long while.” Deans' voice was deep and gruff, saliva catching on his throat.  
“Ha..have you been saving yourself for me?” Sam wasn't even looking at his brother at this point. His head was back and up, eyes closed, trying desperately to control his body. Just the scent of Dean was pushing him close to the edge. So close that his pre-come was starting to take on a more creamy consistency.  
Dean ignored Sams' question. Of course, he hadn't been saving himself. They'd had one drunken fumble two nights before Sam had left for Stanford. Dean had told him that all those times when they were younger, the exploration, the accidentally placed hands, they were all because Dean wanted him, so bad. The 'drunken fumble' had been nothing more than five minutes of intense kissing and a bit of cock handling. So no, Dean had had plenty of pussy after Sam had fucked off to college, Dean's head had been a mess, but he wasn't a Eunuch.  
Dean continued to work his brothers dick, his wrist catching the head dragging slick down the shaft. Sams' teeth ground, he wasn't going to last much longer.  
“De. Please, I'm..I'm gonna come if you keep that up.” Sam gripped Deans' biceps, a pleading little squeeze.  
“Get on the bed. Your ass is mine.”  
Sam rolled his eyes, his head dropping in exasperation.  
“Did you really just say that?”  
“Shut up and get on the bed.” Dean pinned Sam hard against the door. “I'm gonna open up that ass. And yeah, it's fucking mine.”  
Sam gently pushed Dean away a touch, then slipped out of his hot pants. His dick had been barely contained but now free it looked almost menacing. Dean felt a hunger well up inside of him. Ugh, it rose from the pit of his belly. He wanted that dick. All red and slick and dirty. Sam looked so innocent. Glittering and cute and all flicky hair and adorable dimples but my God that dick was fucking filth.  
“Yeah, sorry. Change of plan. I'm gonna have to suck you off now.” Dean dropped to his knees so hard, his kneecaps crunched as he hit the floor. He looked up at Sam, whose left hand was now lacing through his brothers hair, fingers pushing, encouraging.  
“Just do it. But promise me this won't be the first time I come tonight.”  
Dean nodded, looking up at his brother, his hands sliding over Sams' ass cheeks. Gripping and kneading. Dean moved his head from side to side allowing Sams' dick to trace over his lips. It slid smoothly, pre-come painting his pretty pink mouth. Every so often he pulled away to look at it, the thick fluid webbing from the head of Sams' cock to his bottom lip.  
“Fuck, Dean.” Sam fisted his brothers hair. His body was on the verge of a pretty violent orgasm, but his mind was stalling it. His big brother looked so pretty on his knees. Soft brown hair, eager green eyes, dirty full mouth and that mind. He knew how his brother's mind worked when it came to sex.   
Deans' tongue twisted as he freed a hand from that pert little ass and gripped the base of Sams' dick. He teased the slit, the tip of his tongue dabbing at it. His hand worked up the shaft, milking and squeezing with his palm. His thumb and forefinger wrapped around the head. Sam winced, his sensitivity was becoming increasingly more intense. Deans' fingers pinched the head, opening the slit even more, the very tip of his tongue dipped inside.  
“Dean, se..seriously. What?”  
Sam had never been 'serviced' quite like it. Girls had sucked his dick and jerked it off, but it had never had so much undivided and detailed attention. It was both ridiculously arousing and fascinating at the same time.  
Dean was in his own little world. His other hand now working his pinky into the slit, while milking for more pre-come.  
“I wanna get in there,” He muttered gruffly. Words for himself, no one else. And then Sam groaned so deeply his chest hurt as his dick disappeared down his brother's throat. No gagging, no catching, just smooth and hard. As if Sams' cock had been made from a mold of his brothers throat. Dean pressed the top of his head against Sams' belly. As well as dick, his mouth was loaded with saliva. It ran in streams from the corners of his mouth, pooling on the carpet along with the sinuous strings of pre-come dripping from Deans' aching cock.  
“Dean. I..I'm gonna come. Fuck, one more time and-” Sam whimpered, hands now roughly pushing his brother harder onto his dick, he felt Dean swallow against the head, over and over. Groaning, sending vibrations right up the shaft. As Dean felt his baby brother's body tense against him, his hands worked their way around his ass. His fingers grabbed at his cheeks, pulling them apart. Two fingers worked their way into Sams' tight, dry hole. From Deans' throat came a deep, carnal roar and then he somehow managed to impale himself further on Sams' dick as his brother shot his load deeply down his throat. “De, fuck!” Sams' teeth were shut and gritting, sparks of spit popping from between his teeth. His head jerked back and hit the door, his orgasm masked the pain. He felt himself bury his cock even deeper, so much so even Dean was now struggling to contain Sams' still hard pumping dick in his mouth. His orgasm was lengthy and was still streaming out spunk as Dean finally managed to pull himself away, he was breathless as he lapped up the remainder of his little brothers come.   
“You taste so sweet.” His tongue flicked over the head, cleaning up. Sams' body was relaxing now and he slid slowly down the door, his legs trembling, ass hitting the floor with a lazy bump.  
“Hey.” Sam laughed softly, his teeth teasing his bottom lip.  
“Hey you.” Dean wrapped his arms around his brothers' shuddering body and pulled him in. His legs over Sams', close. “I ain't even sorry about the lack of romance. You look too fucking hot baby. I like it, it's slutty.”  
“I've missed you.” Sam was serious, dismissing his brothers lurid compliments. His fingers played with his brothers hair, spiking the tips.  
“You shouldn't have left.”  
Sam made to get up, he was always sick of hearing about how he should never have left the family for college.  
“Don't, Dean. Don't spoil it. Not now.”  
“You got any whiskey?” Dean u-turned the conversation quickly.  
“Yeah. You know what else I have?” Sam leaned in, his mouth brushing up against his brothers “An ass, and it's all yours.”  
“Whiskey and punching the starfish then?” Dean grinned.  
“Vivid, thanks.” Sam frowned and then smiled and then did that cute upside down 'I don't know what the hell my face is doing' smile. Dean adored it. Sam laughed. Dean was crass and tacky and cheesy and just the kind of boy his Mom would have warned him about, but he was the best person he had ever known.  
“I'm sorry, I guess I ain't too good at the pillow talk.”  
“I think you're better than you think you are.” Sam smiled and toyed with the amulet around his brother's neck. “You still wear it?”  
“Course.” Dean frowned. “Stupid question. It's as close as I can be to ya.”  
“There, romantic.”  
“Shut up. Bitch.”  
“Jerk!” Sam shoved his brother. “Would you like a shower? I smell of lotion, money and big brother.”   
“That's a dirty combination,” Dean smirked. “But yeah. A shower would be awesome.”  
The boys stood up. Sam stretching up, unpinning the jaunty little sailors hat from his hair and wriggling out from his tiny crop top. Dean took a step back. Sam was beautiful with a perfect body that Dean found distracting. He always had. The moment puberty hit for Sam, Dean was right there. Watching. Enjoying seeing his baby brother grow into a man.  
*****  
Dean leaned against the tiled wall of the shower, the stream of hot water barely touching him as Sam stood directly underneath. Glitter washing away, head up and eyes closed. Bliss.  
“You okay there, big brother?” Sam opened one eye, which was immediately drawn to Dean's dick. He was wanking slowly, his legs apart, mouth lax.  
“I'm..I'm in a place.”  
“I can see that,” Sam smirked. “Can I help?”  
“Nah. Just keeping washing, baby.”  
“Anal sex is off the menu then?”  
Dean nodded as Sam ignored his brothers wish to continue showering. He pressed his body against Deans', gently brushing his hand away from his cock. Sams' fingers gripped the shaft, his technique was unhurried, gentle. He moved his brother around. Dean flinched as the cold tiles hit the front of his body. Sam positioned the shower head, allowing the steady jet of water to warm them both. His body was close, pressing Dean into the tiles, but still working his dick carefully. His mouth peppered light kisses over the nape of his neck and his free hand was placed over Deans' chest, fingers teasing his hardened nipple.  
Dean placed his hands flat against the tiles, his ass was stuck out, grinding back onto his brothers' hardening dick.  
“Sammy, please. I..I wanna.”  
“What? Hm? What do you want, big brother?” Sam spoke deeply, unlike him. A little bit of menace in his voice.  
“I..I.” Wow, Dean was speechless. That in itself was a rarity.  
“Oh De, I thought you wanted to open up my hole?” Sams' mouth was open against his brothers ear. His voice again, lower than normal. “You were going to fuck me hard. Twice. And now look at you.”  
Dean groaned, his fingertips tearing at the tiles, knuckles white. Sams' strokes did not miss a single beat. They remained matched and fluid. His thumb traced over the sticky head with every upward stroke. It was a text book wank which he was executing perfectly. Dean felt nauseous. He had never been both simultaneously so close and so far away from coming. He literally didn't know what to do with himself. His mind was a mess of lurid thoughts. Dirty acts he would normally never court.  
“Fuck, Sammy. You, you're a cunt.” He spat at the tiles and then there was silence and stillness. Sam had stopped. His hand was still gripping his brothers' dick firmly, but his movement had ceased. Dean bit his lip, briefly coming back from his temporary lack of filter. And then the pain. The fucking pain as his head hit the tiles, the pain of fingers squeezing the back of his neck. The tips sinking in between the sinew and muscle. His face was flush against the porcelain, his cheek smashed up forcing his mouth open.  
“I am now.” Sams' breathing was ragged as he switched. His hand pumping Deans' dick, his knuckles catching the tiles. “I am fucking now.”  
Deans' eyes widened as now he felt his orgasm building. The change in mood had pushed him to the edge. Sams' dick was hard now, jabbing at his brothers' ass, sliding between the cheeks and teasing his hole.  
“Sam.” It was all Dean could muster as he came with a shudder, his head still pinned up against the shower wall. Restricted. “Fuck, Sam!”  
Sams' fist was relentless making it hard for his brother to cope with the increasing sensitivity of his cock.  
“Stop.” Nothing. “Stop now. Please, baby.” Dean's teeth were gritting and then he gasped as Sam released his body. Throat and dick with a little push into the wall. As if to say 'I'm done with you now'. Dean was left there for a moment, his breathing slowly returning to normal. And then he felt Sams' arms wrap around him, turning him to face him and then his mouth, open and inviting, pulling his tongue inside. Dean lost himself. He had heard the term before and now he was living it. His brother felt like fucking drugs. The whole situation felt like he was junked-up.  
Dean pulled away. He needed to see his baby's' face.  
“Wha'?”  
“Nothin'. I just needed to look at ya. I ain't fucking letting you outta my sight. I can't.”  
“De.” Sam looked down. He knew what it all meant.  
“Sammy.” Dean lifted his brothers chin with his finger. “Please. Come with me. It's where you belong. I can't walk away from this.”  
“I can't.” Sam was getting close to tears.   
“Yeah, you can. Look at me. It's me. You ain't ever gonna have anything like what we have. And you know it. I would literally, die for you. The world is slowly going to shit. And we can help save it. Together. Just one step at a time. Sam and Dean. In the Impala. Forever.”  
Sam was crying now. Full on face-changing sobbing. He managed something which resembled a nod then collapsed against his brother. Dean half smiled to himself. He felt nervous. He knew, kind of, what was coming and he knew that it was a dangerous path they would travel. But they would ride it, side by side. A life on the road until they died.  
Dean reached up behind him and switched off the shower with his free hand, the other still supporting his sobbing baby brother.  
“Sammy, baby. You're gonna have to let go, sweetheart.” Sam nodded against him and pulled himself up as he stepped out of the shower. Dean pulled a towel from the rail and gently patted Sams' face dry. “There you go, get you looking all pretty again.” Sams' tears were dissipating, his breathing normalizing.  
“I'm sorry, De. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed having you here.” Sam took the towel from his brother and wrapped it around his waist.  
“Don't say sorry. I feel the same.” Dean looked normal.  
“Yeah, you look traumatized.” Sam laughed.  
“Deep down I am.” Dean chuckled, turning on his heels looking for another towel. “Is that it?”   
“Yeah, they keep getting stolen. This is the only one left. Share?”  
“Nothing says I love you more than 'share my damp towel'.”  
Sam paused, his hands flat on his head, halfway through running them through his hair.  
“Dean. Did you say you love me?”  
“Yeah.” Dean frowned. “You know I do, you weirdo. I'm your brother.” Dean snapped the towel from around Sams' waist.  
“Well yeah but, I don't love you like a brother. It's deeper than that now. I love you, Dean. Like a lover.”  
Dean went puce. Sam was sure he had never seen anyone blush from head to toe before. And more so, it was Dean. Dean never blushed. Sam saw a sudden, very attractive vulnerable side to his big brother. He grabbed his arms and pulled him in so close.  
“I love you, Dean.”  
“I..I love you, Sammy.” Dean let out the softest of whimpers. Nothing in his life had ever felt as real as hearing Sam say those words. And then cementing the fact by returning the sentiment with such conviction.  
“I want you to make love to me, big brother. All night.”

“Lay down baby. I'm gonna take care of you.” Dean whispered as Sam placed a soft kiss on his brother's cheek. He laid back slowly, one knee up, his legs, relaxed and open. Dean had already made up his mind, in that he wanted the night to be an experience Sam would never forget. That he himself would always remember too. It was about more than coming. He wanted them to feel truly connected.  
He sat with crossed legs by Sams outstretched foot and massaged the ball with the pads of his thumbs. He slid his tongue over the tips of Sams' toes, he chuckled as it made them curl.  
"Someone's sensitive." His smiling mouth wrapped around Sams big toe and sucked it gently. His brother let out a soft whimper, his toe-curling against Deans' tongue. He slid his mouth back then ran his open mouth over the arch of Sams' foot, he shifted his position and straddled his leg, his mouth kissing and licking. His hands working Sams' flexing thigh muscles. He let out soft moans of satisfaction, the absolute pleasure of tasting every inch of his baby brother.   
“De.” Sam reached down, the tips of his fingers lightly brushing Deans' shower wet hair. Dean looked up, his mouth now working toward Sams' groin. “Be patient, baby.” He winked then grinned slowly, dipping his head back down, his mouth sucking at Sams' hip bones and then nipping over his stomach.   
He hummed quietly over Sams' skin, his body now moving over and straddling his thighs. The humming intensified as he nuzzled into his brother's neck, Sams' hand now in his hair, softly tugging. Dean kissed over Sams' ear, his breath hot.  
“I love you.” He was barely audible and Sam was sure he could hear Deans' heart beat over every other sound in the room. His ear was kissed again and then Dean resumed his humming, working his mouth around Sams' neck, his body gently rocking. Words fell from his lips, slightly tuneless quiet singing. “Tonight, I wanna give it all to you.” Sam felt Dean smile against his neck. “In the darkness.” His tongue left a trail of warm saliva along Sams' jawline. Dean looked up at his brother and arched one eyebrow seductively. “There's so much I wanna do.” He laughed deeply and ground his hips into his brother, their semi-hard dicks rutting.  
“Are you, are you singing a Kiss song?” Sam smirked.  
“And tonight-” Dean licked Sams' cute nose with one quick flick of his tongue. “-yeah I am-” He spoke normally and then continued to sing. “-I wanna lay at your feet. And fuck you slowly, Sammy because I was made for you.” The volume of Deans' singing had increased which made Sam laugh.   
“And big brother, I was made for you!” Sam sang back, his face flushing pink.  
“Ain't we cute?” Dean laughed. His body was now pressed against his brothers, their legs tangled, arms wrapped around one another. Both hanging on for dear life. Deans' hands around Sams' upper back and shoulders, fingers threading through partially damp hair.  
"Seriously De. No fucking, just for tonight."  
Dean nodded slowly.  
"I know. I just wanna rock with you. Like this. Come with you."  
Sam let out a soft whimper as Dean positioned his body, slotting it into his brothers. Their dicks snug and hard against one another. He slowly started rolling his hips, slow liquid movements into his brother's body. Sam matched the rolls, his hips lifting from the bed. Moving together, their mouths open, hot breath steaming each others lips. Both had their eyes open, keen to watch the other. Glancing down at lax mouths and shiny lips. Their embrace tightened as their matched hips picked up a quicker pace. Deans ass rising obscenely, his buttocks clenching with every fall.   
Sam wrapped his legs further around his brother's calves. Ankles hooking, toes curling as their dicks spilled out streams of stringy pre-come. Sam arched his back, as his cock twitched against Deans.  
"Fucking kiss me, big brother.”  
Dean could feel his brother was as close as he was. He led with a dirty, wet kiss. Streams of spit dripping from his open mouth, his tongue taut, fucking his brothers slack mouth. Sam was barely participating, concentrating instead on the build up of his orgasm. Allowing his brother to cover all bases. Servicing his mouth and grinding up against his dick, hands gripping tight wherever they were laid. Sams' face began to contort against his brothers, his fingers dipped into Deans' back and his panting increased. Dean held off, keeping his body under strict control. 'Nah, you ain't, just wait.' He thought.  
He was more concerned in helping Sam through his climax. His hips became careful, mannered and precise. His tongue lapping at Sams' relaxed lips, spitting words of encouragement into his mouth.  
“C'mon baby boy.” His voice was low and gravelly. Dean moved his hand down between them, his fingers stretching, reaching around two hard dicks the best he could. His body was elevated, his thigh muscles taut. “I..I'm waiting for you. If you come, right now-” Dean gritted his teeth as his dick throbbed, ready now to spill his load. “-I'll come with ya.”  
Sam's eyes widened as Deans' words combined with his double hand job caused a bolt to surge through his body. He grunted once, loudly then came hard over his brother's fist. The throb of Sams' dick and eventual warmth of his load spurred Dean on, he stroked his cock to completion growling into his brothers' mouth. They made sounds only two men could make in the bedroom. Low visceral grunts, deep moans and the sound of greedy kissing.  
Keen to prolong the moment, their kissing took on the manner of foreplay kissing. Like they were both re-setting, ready to start it all over again. Sam felt his eyes heat with tears. He wasn't about to stop and cry, instead he picked up rolling his hips, so fucking sensitive but a distraction from the tears. Dean pulled away.  
“Hey, wha-”   
Sam shook his head.  
“Just let it happen.” Sam cried, his mouth nipping at his brothers. Overwhelmed. Their kissing deepened, on and on as Sam sobbed into his brothers' mouth. It was so insanely intimate Dean felt his spent dick stir.  
“Sammy. Fuck. I don't know what is going on here. But seriously. Fuck.”  
“I just.” Sam paused, sniffing up snot.  
“I know.” Dean nodded and really, he did know. He knew exactly. He kissed over Sams' cheeks. Salty tears soaking into his full, kiss fucked lips. Dean felt his legs begin to ache, the first stages of numbness. He lifted his body, both boys winced as their dicks separated.  
“Wow, that's new.” He flopped lazily and with bump next his brother. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “I am. And Dean?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Wherever you go. I'm coming with you.”


End file.
